Traditional Doherty power amplifiers have been employed to improve high power backed off efficiency over a wide power range. However, as frequency increases, Doherty power amplifier performance degrades overall due to amplifier device parasitic capacitance and inductance. At around 15 GHz, backed off efficiency of Doherty power amplifiers begins to decay linearly with frequency. Therefore, challenges remain with regard to maintaining desirable output backed off efficiency at fifth-generation (5G) wireless network millimeter wave frequencies that include 28 GHz, 38 GHz, and 60 GHz. Moreover, 5G wireless networks employing phased array applications are constrained by cost, complexity, and output power linearity. Further still, digital pre-distortion techniques are undesirable as solutions to non-linear Doherty operation at millimeter wave frequencies. Therefore, a need remains for a load modulation power amplifier that provides both output power backed off efficiency and linear operation without digital pre-distortion for operation at 5G wireless network millimeter wave frequencies.